Demophora
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: It's about this place that turns children into demons, and the demons turn the kids into slaves andor fighters. It's up to Reikai Tantei and the Ninja Turtles to stop this. Will they? Yu Yu Hakusho and Ninja Turtles Crossover.
1. The Rising of Demophora

Demophora

I don't own anything but the place, The Demons, the kids: Zack, Walter, Radius, Lionel, Rita and Chase and other kids.

Chapter 1- The Rising of Demophora

One Darkest Night in Mushiori City, 3 Demons were coming out of Demon's Door Cave. One was a Bat, one was a gorilla and the other was a Fox.

"We are here, Master." The Female Fox says.

"Good, Mtholis." The Master says.

"Do we chant the spell?" The Gorilla says.

"Not yet, Amalgam." Mtholis says.

"We're waiting your orders, Master." The Bat says.

"Go start phase 1 now." The Master says.

"Yes, Master." The Three says.

They went to find a place to put the city.

"There, this is the perfect spot for our fair city." The Bat says.

"This city is where it shall be." Mtholis says.

"Yes, now for Phase 2." Amalgam says. "Pylon, start the chanting spell."

"Yes, Amalgam." Pylon says.

Pylon starts to chant

The world starts to shake

"Here it comes the rise of our fair city." Mtholis says.

"THE RISE OF DEMOPHORA!" Amalgam screams.

As the city rose up the people were screaming.

"Everyone stay in your homes, we're having an earthquake." The News Reporter says.

"Run, humans our city will rise whether you like it or not." Amalgam says.

"Now my minions we will implement Phase 3." The Master says.

"Yes, Master." The Three Demons say.

"Now, I, Horror King, The Master of Demophora to make this the greatest city ever."

Meanwhile

"Koenma, Sir." Jorge the Blue Ogre screams.

"Yes, Ogre." Koenma says.

"The City of Demophora rose."

"What the forbidden city rose." Koenms says. "Get me Botan."

"Yes, Koenma sir." Jorge says.

Jorge went to get Botan

"Botan, Lord Koenma says come here." Jorge yells to Botan.

"I'm coming," Botan says. "Yes, sir,"

"Botan, I have bad news the Forbidden City has arisen."

"DEMOPHORA!" Botan screams in terror.

"Yes, Demophora." Koenma replies seriously.

"We need Yusuke and the others plus the Ninja Turtles." Botan replies.

"Botan, I need you to get tell Yusuke he has a mission for me." Koenma replies.

And with that Botan left for Human World.

To be continued…


	2. Meeting the Cousins and their friend

Chapter 2- Meet the cousins and their friend.

"Mom, why do I have to spend the month with Shizuru and Kazuma?" An 11 year old boy asks.

"Because there are the only ones available to baby-sit, Zackary." His mom says.

"Aw," Zackary says in disappointment.

"Zackary, you should be proud to have cousins like Shizuru and Kazuma." His mom says.

Zackary has brown hair and has light brown eyes he looks like a mini version of Shizuru and Kuwabara.

"First, Mom, Shizuru smokes and Kazuma's dumb as bricks." Zackary complains.

"That's not nice to say about your cousins, Zackary Kazto Kuwabara." His mom yells.

"Sorry, Mom." Zackary says.

"Good, because we're here." His mom says as they got there. "You be good and don't give your cousins too much trouble."

"Yes, Ma'am." Zackary says.

"Bye, sweetie!" His mom yells as she drove away.

"Bye, Mom." Zackary says. "I hate this I could have went to some other cousins house but I have come to my least favorite cousins."

He went up to the door and knocked and no one answered.

"Good, I don't have to come here." Zackary thought. "Now I don't have to stay here."

But before he tried to leave Shizuru and Kazuma caught him.

"Where do you think you're going, Zackary" Kuwabara asks.

"No where, cousin." Zackary says mischievously.

"Come on, let's show you to your new room." Shizuru says.

"Ok!" Zackary says as he thought. "_My least favorite cousins are not making me sleep here no way, no how._"

"ZACK!" Kuwabara yells.

"Yes, Kazuma?" Zack replies.

"I know what your thinking." Kuwabara replies.

"You do?" Zack asks.

"Yes, I do I just been through something ok." Kuwabara explains.

"But from the letters you guys send mom and dad, you fight demons."

"Yeah, I'm ghost fighter."

"So when are you going to show me these demons, cousin."

"Soon, just got through fighting demons and a crazed ghost fighter."

"Cool, Can I hear all the stories?"

"Sure, Zack sure."

Meanwhile another cousin was complaining too

"Mom, I don't want to go." A 12 year old complains.

"I know Walter, honey, my sister is not the best person in the world but her son is better." His mom says.

Walter looks like a mini Yusuke except for the blue eyes.

"Yusuke's scary, Mom." Walter says.

"Yusuke's misunderstood, sweetie. We're here."

"Ok, "

"Hey, Aunt what are you doing here?" Yusuke asks.

"Dropping off Walter, Yusuke." Walter's mom says.

"Come on, twerp." Yusuke says.

"Ok, bye, mom." Walter says.

Bye, sweetie." His mom says.

"Alright, what will we do, Yusuke?"

"We are going to meet some friends and you're going to keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile

"Dad, I'm going to my friend's house right?" A 13 year old boy asks.

"Yes, Radius. We're at Mitarai's house." His Dad says.

Radius is looks an African American kid with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Cool, Dad, See ya." Radius says.

"See ya, son." His Dad replies.

Radius knocks on the door.

"Hey, Radius." Mitarai says.

"Yo, man what ya up to?" Radius asks.

"Doing homework." Mitarai answers.

"Ok, I need help with mine."

"Ok I'll help."

Then all of them snuck out to meet up at the arcade

"Alright, where is he?" Radius asks.

"Amanuma, stop hiding!" Zack says.

"I'm here, you two." Amanuma says.

"Walter, did you bring the other game?" Radius asks.

"Yes, I did but I hope that our cousins don't find out, Zack." Walter replies.

"Don't worry, Walter, it'll take hours for my cousin to catch me." Zack says proudly.

"Oh, really, Zack." Kuwabara says slyly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zack screams.

"I thought you said, "It'll take hours for your cousin to find us." Radius state sarcastically as Zack gulps.

"Hi, Kazuma." Zack says nervously.

"I'm caught too!" Walter states.

"Yes, you are Walter." Yusuke replies.

"Well, you guys are in trouble." Radius state calmly. "I'm not as much."

"Amanuma, are you getting into trouble too?" Kuwabara asks.

"No!" Amanuma replies.

"You know, Kazuma, I would love…" Zack says as tried to sneak off.

"Come here, Zack." Kuwabara says. "You're going home with me."

"Yes, big cousin." Zack says.

Meanwhile

"Now my servants," H. King says. "We implement Phase 3, Tonight."

"What is Phase 3, Master?" Amalgam says.

"Phase 3 is where we get a some slaves and fighters." H. King says.

"Where do we get slaves and fighters, Master?" Mtholis asks.

"Children!" H. King replies sinisterly. "My Brother, T. King, who is also known as Terror King comes tonight as well to pick our fighters and slaves."

They all laugh.

To be continued…


	3. Night of the Children Knapping

Chapter 3- The Night of the Children Kidnapping

I don't own anything except the 3 main kids, Puzzle God 2 and the villains and the other kids.

It was 9:00 that night.

"_This is lame_!" Zack thought. "_How could my cousin, Kazuma, catch me, when my parents couldn't catch me_?"

"Hey, squirt." Kuwabara says.

"I want to know, how did you catch me?" Zack asks.

"Well, Zack I used to do it too." Kuwabara replied.

"Go to the Arcade, Kazuma?" Zack asks.

"Uh-huh," Kuwabara replies. "Now it's time for bed, Squirt."

"Ok, Kazuma, can I stay up a little longer, please." Zack pleads.

"Alright, 10 minutes, squirt." Kuwabara says. "Then it's bed time."

"Are you going to have company, Kazuma?" Zack asks.

"Good Night, Zack." Kuwabara says annoyed.

"Ok," Zack says as he went to sleep.

Meanwhile

"Walter, what other game did you have?" Yusuke asks seriously.

"Just Puzzle Gods 2, cousin Yusuke." Walter says.

"Well, I'm not as mad as I was but I'm having company over ok so go to bed."

"Ok, Yusuke." Walter says as he went to bed.

Meanwhile

"Why were at the arcade, Radius?" Mitarai asks.

"Well, Zack, Amanuma, Walter and I were trying to play Puzzle Gods 2."

"Puzzle Gods 2 is the new game, huh?" Mitarai asks.

"Puzzle God 2 is the coolest." Radius answers.

"Yo, Mitarai, I'm playing b-ball ok."

"Ok, Radius." Mitarai says.

Meanwhile at midnight

"Now, implement Phase 3." H. King says.

"Wait, Brother." H. King's brother says.

"Terror, My brother, why do want use to wait?" H. King asks.

"Because my servants are going to lure the children of the city here." T. King replies.

"Which one, brother?" H. King asks.

"Kylix, my darling." T. King says.

"Yes, my master." Kylix the cat demon says.

"Start the ritual, my dear." T. King says.

"Yes, Master." Kylix says.

Kylix started the chant

Then Children started to get up including Zack and Walter.

"Hey, what's that?" Radius thought. "Wait there's Zack and Walter. Hey, Mitarai, there's something going on I have to find out."

"No, wait I'll call Mr. Kuwabara." Mitarai says.

"No time I hear this sound." Radius says.

"What sound?" Mitarai says as he finally heard it. "No, don't follow the sound."

Then the sound stopped, Radius and the other children stopped, Mitarai saw the villain.

"Come, Children of this fair city, come to Demophora," T. King says. "Where you can have fun and play all day, no adults, older siblings or cousins to deal with, come to this city."

The Children marched to Demophora.

"Oh, no I have to tell Mr. Kuwabara that there are children in danger." Mitarai thought.

"You're going no where, boy." A Wolf demon says. "You're coming to this place too."

"Now no one will stop me." H. King says. "Tomorrow we will learn the children names and place them in fighters or slaves.

He laughs into the distance.

To be continued…


	4. The Mission

Chapter 4- The Mission

I don't own anyone but the kids, Demophora, and the Bad guys of Demophora

"Zack, time to wake up squirt." Kuwabara states.

He heard no answer.

"Zack? Zack?"

"Who are you looking for, big guy?" A familiar voice says.

"Mike, is that you?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yeah, I just got back from somewhere."

"Mike, I can't find my little cousin."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"Well, he has brown hair and brown eyes."

" Well, I haven't seen him sorry, Big Guy."

"Ok, Hey, Mike, Where's your mask?"

"Right, here I haven't put it on yet."

Meanwhile

"Walter, Walter!" Yusuke screams.

"What's wrong, Yusuke?" A familiar Voice says.

"Leo, how have you been?"

"Great, Yusuke, are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, my cousin, Walter, he's a little me."

"I'm sorry I haven't seen him."

"That's ok, man."

"Yusuke!" Botan screams as she flew in Yusuke's Apartment.

"Botan, what's going on?" Yusuke asks.

"Well, come to spirit world with everyone even you turtles come."

So they all got to spirit world

"What's the problem, Koenma?" Yusuke asks.

"It's Demophora, Yusuke." Koenma replies.

"You don't mean..." Kurama and Hiei gasps.

"Demophora has arisen." Koenma replies seriously.

"What's Demophora?" Yusuke, Kuwabara and the Turtles ask

"It's a place where demons take children and preteens to have fun at first." Hiei explains.

"Then they turn them into slaves or fighters depending how strong the children's spirit energy is." Kurama concludes.

"Right," Koenma states. "I'm afraid you two's cousins are in that place."

"What!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screams.

"Also former Sensui's 7 members, Mitarai and Amanuma." Koenma states.

"Oh, great!" Yusuke says. "Alright, Guys, let's go."

Meanwhile

"Children, come around," H. King says as the children come toward him. "Since you are here we need know all of your names and ages ok come to the Center Room, Oeno and Lekythos, get the children's name."

"Yes, Master." They both say.

All the children went to the Center Room.

"Your name and age?" Oeno says.

"Jimmy Falcos, 10" The first boy says.

"Jimmy, 10 ok." Oeno says.

"Name, age?" Lekythos asks.

"Chelsea Kelly, 12" The First girl says.

"Wow, Mr. King wants our names." Zack says.

"Don't think it's strange, Zack?" Radius asks.

"No, what so strange about knowing names and age and besides we we're away from our cousins."

"But my friend, Mitarai was captured too, dum-dum."

"Don't worry about, Mitarai, Radius." Amanuma states. "He'll figure away out for himself."

"Hi, what's you guys name?" A Hispanic kid asks.

"My name's Zack." Zack answers.

"Mine's Radius." Radius replies.

"I'm Walter." Walter says.

"Amanuma." Amanuma replies. "What's yours?"

"I'm Lionel, and these are my friends, Rita and Chase, they're twins."

"Well, Lionel, how did you get here?" Radius asks

"Well, I followed these two." Lionel answers. "How about you all?"

"The music we heard except for Radius who followed us." Zack says. "I'm next."

"Name and age."

"Zackary Kuwabara, 11."

"Did you say Kuwabara?" Lekythos asks.

"Yes, sir, Zackary Kuwabara."

"Are you related to Spirit Detective Kazuma Kuwabara?" Lekythos asks.

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Ok, thank you. Name and age?"

"Radius Clark, 13." Radius says.

"Radius, 13." Lekythos says "Name, Age."

"Walter Urameshi, 12" Walter says.

"Did you say Urameshi, as in related to Yusuke Urameshi?" Lekythos says

"Yeah, he's my cousin." Walter replies.

"Ok, name and age." Lekythos says.

"Lionel Tsuno, 13." Lionel says.

"Lionel, 13, ok." Name and age."

"Rita Mikaii, 12." Rita says. "And this is my twin brother Chase Mikaii."

"Rita and Chase, 12, twins. Name and Age." Lekythos says.

"Tsukihito Amanuma, 12." Amanuma says.

"Amanuma, 12. Ok." Lekythos says.

So they got through all the kids

"Now, Children you can go back to playing now and we'll call you later." H. King says.

"Now what kind of children do we have, Oeno and Lekythos." T. King asks.

"We have healthy kids, sick kids, and other kids." Oeno explains.

"Now we also have 2 cousins that are related to two spirit detectives." Lekythos says.

"Which two are they?" T. king asks.

"One's name is Zackary Kuwabara, he's related to Kazuma Kuwabara, and the other is named Walter Urameshi, who is related to…" Lekythos starts to explain.

"Yusuke Urameshi." H. King continues. "Well, well, well this makes it more interesting tomorrow we will figure out which children are slaves and which are fighters." T. King says as he chuckles softly and the others laugh.

To be continued…


	5. The Transformation Part 1

Chapter 5- The Transformations Part 1

I don't own anyone but the kids, Demophora, and the Bad guys of Demophora

"Now, that we know that Yusuke Urameshi's Cousin and Kazuma Kuwabara's Cousin are here." T. King says. "Those two will come to Demophora to find them."

"Now, all we need to do is to transform the children into slaves or fighters of Demophora." H. King says. "That way we'll have our Demophora Brawl."

"Now we gather the children, brother."

"That's right."

Meanwhile

"We have to save our cousins, Urameshi." Kuwabara says urgently.

"I know, Kuwabara." Yusuke replies angrily.

"Well, we have to find a way into Demophora." Don says.

"Yeah, but how?" Raph asks.

"Well, we find a secret passage way."

"But, when we get there I'm going to get those demons." Kuwabara says angrily.

Meanwhile

T. King came to the game room

"Children, it is time to become part of Demophora." He says. "Come to the Majestic Passage."

"I wonder what going on." Radius asks.

"Who cares let's go." Zack replies.

"Hold on, Zack. We don't know what going on."

"Then let's see, Radius."

All 7 kids followed.

"Now, Children," T. King says on the stage. "It's time to become part of Demophora. You will all be strong even if you are sick now let us go through with our arrangement we will make you stronger."

"Cool!" All of the kids say.

"Oeno, check on the teen we captured." T. King ordered.

"Yes, Master." Oeno says.

Meanwhile

"Great, I'm in this cage and can't get help." Mitarai says.

"Well, our little bird is ok." Oeno replies.

"What are you going to do to those kids and preteens?"

"Why should I tell you, little birdie?"

"Why do have them anyway?"

"I take you and you will watch as these are stronger."

He takes Mitarai to Majestic Passage

"The first child to come up here is Jimmy Falcos, a healthy 10 year old." T. King says.

"I'm coming Mr. King." Jimmy says.

"Come, Jimmy step inside the Brawny Apparatus."

"Ok,"

He got into the machine and H. King turned it on

The machine buzzed and then it stopped then Jimmy came out. All of a sudden Jimmy grew fur and started to become Wolverine/Tasmanian Devil mix.

Jimmy roared.

"See how strong you will be." T. King says.

"Aw, man I don't want to be a monster." Radius says nervously.

"I do." Zack says.

"Next is Chelsea Kelly, a normal 12 year old." T. King says.

Chelsea got in the machine did the same thing and she came out and transformed in to a female wolf/ fox mix

"I'm scared," Rita says.

"Me too," Chase replies.

"And now you will all be monsters of Demophora." T. King says as he laughed…

To be continued…


	6. The Transformation Part 2

Chapter 6- The Transformations Part 2

I don't own anyone and but the kids, Demophora, and the Bad guys of Demophora. I don't own the goat-wolf form from Inverloch.

"Next is Zackary Kuwabara." T. King says. "He's 11 years old and is the cousin to Spirit Detective Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Wow, A spirit detective." Some of the kids say.

"What's a Spirit Detective?" Chase asks.

"Well, that's a person who catches people like me and spoils your fun." T. King says.

"Well, I don't want my fun spoiled." A kid says.

"Are you coming, Zackary?" T. King asks.

"Mr. T. King, sir, can you call me Zack." Zack asks

"Of course, I can." T. King says as Zack got into the machine.

The Machine did the same thing as Zack came out.

Zack grew pointy goat horn on his head, ears, body, nose became wolf like and he grew claws.

Zack howled.

"Aw, man." Radius worries.

"Radius Clark, it's you turn." T. King says sinisterly.

Radius tries to run but Zack grabs him

"Let me go, Zack." Radius struggles."

Zack throws him in and The Machine did the same thing and Radius came out and started to get claws and the body of a bear and the ears and stripers of a tiger.

Radius roars and grabs Walter and Amanuma and throws them in.

The Machine did the same thing and Walter and Amanuma came and transformed instantly.

Walter neck stretches like a snake and gets a beak of a phoenix and his body becomes snakes with human like hands.

Amanuma ears, body and nose becomes a dog body like a greyhound and has the skin of a gecko.

Walter and Amanuma grab Rita, Chase and Lionel and throw them in.

Rita's ears get long like a rabbit and her body becomes a hamster.

Chase ears grew like elephant's and his body like a bull's. His nose becomes a trunk with a ring in it, gains the horns of a bull.

Lionel's hair grew like a lion's mane and his body and face becomes a fox.

And soon all of the kids and preteens are monsters.

"Now we pick our slaves and fighters." H. King says.

Out of the main kids they chose Zack, Amanuma, Radius, Walter and Lionel to be fighters.

Rita and Chase became slaves.

Meanwhile outside Demophora

"Hey, look, Guys." Mikey says as points to…

"There it is, Demophora," Yusuke says.

"How do we get in, Don?" Kuwabara asks.

"We get in through the secret passage right there to the left." Don replies.

"Demophora is filled with traps." Kurama says. "So we must be cautious."

"Ok, let's go." Yusuke says.

They all sneak past the guards.

"That's was easy." Mikey says.

"Let's go, we should be near the dungeon." Don says.

They got to the Dungeon Hallway

"What is this?" Yusuke says.

"It's Dungeon Hallway." Hiei says. "It's where the demons of Demophora lock up strays that walk into Demophora."

"You're kidding." Raph says.

"No." Hiei replies

Mitarai saw the guys.

"Mr. Kuwabara," Mitarai whispers loudly.

"Huh, who's calling me?" Kuwabara says.

"Mr. Kuwabara,"

"Look up there." Don pointed.

"Mitarai!" Kuwabara says. "What are you doing here?"

"I was captured by the Demons of Demophora." Mitarai says.

"We'll get you out." Kuwabara says as he and the others get Mitarai out. "Now! What's going on here?"

"Well, the demons got the kids and preteens names, then I overheard them talking about you and Mr. Urameshi cousins were here."

"What!" Kuwabara says. "What happen next?"

"Then they turn the kids and preteens into monsters." Mitarai asks.

"Great!" Yusuke says. "Where are the kids and preteens?"

"Well some of them are out in the back building something like slaves and the rest are in the Grapple Ring."

"Ok, let's go." Yusuke says.

They get to the Grapple Ring

"Ok, quiet, it's too quiet." Leo says as the light came on and the kids and preteen monsters cheered.

"And now... the fighters of Demophora Brawl, The Monstereens vs. the Spirit Detectives and the Ninja Turtles. "Amalgam says.

"The first fight is Kazuma Kuwabara vs. Zack Kuwabara the fearsome goat-wolf."

Zack roared. "Well, well my big cousin trying to ruin my fun."

"Zack, it's me Kazuma." Kuwabara replies.

"Sorry cousin I have to fight."

"Begin!" T. King says as Zack came toward Kuwabara…

To be continued…


	7. Demophora Brawl Part 1

Chapter 7- Demophora Brawl Part 1

I don't own anyone and but the kids, Demophora, and the Bad guys of Demophora. I don't own the goat-wolf form from Inverloch.

Zack raises his paw and slaps Kuwabara into the ground then body slams on top of Kuwabara.

Every Monsterids and Monstereens cheers.

"And Zack pulls swipe and slam on his pathetic cousin Kazuma Kuwabara." Mtholis says.

"It's too bad" Pylon says. "Our Zack is too powerful for his human cousin."

"Come on, Kuwabara." Mikey says. "I know he's your cousin but he's turned evil."

"I know, Mike." Kuwabara replies. "I hate this."

"Big cousin, I'm stronger than you now." Zack replies in a deep voice.

"Zack, there's one thing you don't know." Kuwabara says.

"And what's that, big cousin?" Zack asks.

"I'm not human anymore." Kuwabara replies.

"What do you mean?" Zack says as tries to attack his cousin.

"I'm half-demon now," Kuwabara says as he transforms into Koi.

"What is that…Koi" Amalgam replies to his co-announcers.

"It can't be he died 300 years ago in attempt to stop the great beast, Monstremous." Lekythos says.

"What is all of the commotion about, my servants?" T. King asks.

"Master," Kylix says. "It's the oxbull demon, Koi."

"What!" T. King and H. King say as H. King walks up.

"Koi, the destroyer." H. King says. "He can ruin my plan."

"What the…" Zack states in shock.

"You got me this far, kid, I don't usually hit kids but you need a lesson in respect." Koi says as he hit Zack the Goat wolf to the wall.

"That's not fair!" Zack the goat wolf screams.

"Nothing fair, Zack." Koi says as he hit Zack the goat wolf in the face.

"Zack the goat wolf is down." Amalgam says. "That makes Koi the winner"

The kids and Preteen monsters boo.

"Well, Koi, that was cool!" Mikey says.

"Yeah, I didn't like what I did but he got the message." Koi says as he turns back to Kuwabara.

"Sorry, Zack." Kuwabara says.

"Now it's time for match between the Ninja Turtles Vs Radius the Tiger-Bear." Amalgam says.

"Why us?" Mikey asks.

"Because we're the weakest links." Leo says.

"I don't know who you guys are but it will be fun fightin' and killin' ya'll." Radius the Tiger-Bear says."

"Killer instinct." The Turtles replies.

"I think all of the kids and teen have it as monsters except the ones that are slaves." Don replies.

"Stop talking and fight!" Radius the Tiger bear says.

"Poor, kid he's pathetic as his wolf friend." Raph taunts.

"What did you say?" Radius roars angrily.

"You heard me, Kid." Raph says as he went to attack Radius.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you who's pathetic, turtle freak." Radius says as he attacks the turtles.

"Ok, guys let's show the tiger bear kid who he messin' with." Raph says.

The Turtle use ninja skills to kick down Radius.

"I'm not Zack freaks." Radius the Tiger Bear says as slaps the turtles.

"Well, Radius." Leo says. "If you're not friend then where did you get those sword slashes from?"

Radius looked at his fur and saw that he was bleeding.

Radius roars in pain and anger.

"Sorry, Radius." Leo says.

"My turn," Raph says as he slashes Radius with his Sais.

Radius keeps roaring in pain anger and keep trying to slap the Turtles but Mikey and Don trips him and he falls.

"Radius the Tiger-Bear is down the Ninja Turtles win." Kylix says in anger.

"Hey, Lady, we won fair and square." Mikey says.

"We're sorry, Mitarai." Leo says.

"It's ok; he was possessed you had to stop him." Mitarai says.

"And now it's time for brains vs. brains." Kylix says. Lionel the Fox-Lion vs. Kurama."

"I'm up." Kurama says.

"Be careful, Kurama." Hiei says.

"I will." Kurama says as he and Lionel got into the ring.

To be continued…


	8. Demophora Brawl Part 2

Chapter 8- Demophora Brawl Part 2

I don't own anyone and but the kids, Demophora, and the Bad guys of Demophora. I don't own the goat-wolf form from Inverloch.

"Yeah, Lionel, take down the demon fox." A Monstereen says in the audience.

"I will." Lionel the Fox-Lion says.

"It's not wise to cocky, young one; it will be your downfall." Kurama says gravely.

"Ooh, the red hair guy is threatening me."

Kurama just got his rose.

"Ooh, he's puling out a rose to attack me." Lionel the fox-lion says boastfully.

"Rose Whip." Kurama says as he "little" rose became a whip.

"Wow, a whip." Lionel the fox-lion says as he attacks Kurama.

Kurama moves instantly.

"I hope Kurama doesn't get hurt." Mikey says.

"Don't worry yourself, Kurama will be fine." Hiei says. "He's trying to predict his opponent moves."

"Oh." Mikey says.

"Stand still, red hair man." Lionel the Fox-Lion says as he thought. _"Wait, he wants to me keep attacking so he can catch me when I make a mistake." _

Lionel just stops.

"_Why did he stop?" _Kurama thought. _"Did he figure out something or he's trying make me make a mistake." _

Lionel slaps Kurama

"How did you like that, Mr. Red hair?" Lionel the fox-lion says. "You can't out smart me."

"I know but I someone who can." Kurama says as he transforms into…

"Youko Kurama." Mtholis says.

"So, child, you think you can defeat me?" Youko Kurama says grimly.

"I can." Lionel the Fox-lion says. "Just because you transformed into silver hair foxy guy."

"I would be so overconfident, child." Youko threaten as he pulled some ancient plant to the surface.

"What's that?"

"The Ojiki plant, it's very sensitive to movement, so I suggest not moving or you will be eaten."

"I give up."

"I guess Youko Kurama wins." Kylix says.

"That will teach you not to be overconfident, young one." Kurama says as he turns back to normal.

"Now it's Amanuma the greyhound-gecko vs. Hiei Jaganshi."

"Hn, this will be easy." Hiei says.

"You think it is easy little man." Amanuma the Greyhound-Gecko says.

"Yes, it is now shut up and fight." Hiei says coldly.

Amanuma howls and attacks Hiei who easily dodges him.

"Stand still little man."

"Hn, you are slow dog-lizard."

"You know you're stupid right, little man."

"What did you say?" Hiei asks as he stops and Amanuma slaps him.

"Got ya, little man." Amanuma the Greyhound-Gecko laughs.

"I hate this dog-lizard." Hiei says. "I'm willing to kill him at all cost."

"What!" Amanuma the Greyhound-Gecko says.

"You heard me, boy." Hiei says as he took off his bandages.

"Oh, no he's going to use his dragon." Don says.

"No, isn't, Donatello." Kurama says. "He is trying to scare the Game Master. It's actually working."

"Please don't hurt me." Amanuma the Greyhound-Gecko says frightens.

"You give up foolish dog-lizard." Hiei says.

"Yes," Amanuma the Greyhound-Gecko says.

"Hiei wins." Amalgam says.

"Now the final battle Walter the snake-bird vs. Yusuke Urameshi.

"What's wrong cousin not ordering me around anymore or calling me a brat anymore?" Walter the snake-bird says.

"No, I'm not, Walter." Yusuke says. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Too bad, cousin," Walter the snake-bird says. "I am."

Walter the snake-bird attacks Yusuke with his tail and claws.

"Scared, cousin?" Walter the snake-bird says.

"No, Walter, I'm not cause I'm not letting you push me around!" Yusuke states as he turns into the Ma-zoku.

"What's this form?"

"My demon form." Yusuke says as he punched Walter the snake-bird.

"Here's a present from your cousin." Yusuke says. "Shot Gun."

His shot gun blast Walter the snake-bird to the wall and Walter passes out.

"No, they can't win." H king screams. "Attack them my servants."

"Also attack my servants" T. King says.

"Yes, masters." All of the Demophora Demons says.

"Here come the Demon troops." Mikey says.

"Well, Mike." Kuwabara says as he turns into Koi. "We attack too."

All of Demophora Demons and Reikai Tantei and Ninja Turtles fought.

To be continued…


	9. The Defeat of Demophora

Chapter 9- The Defeat of Demophora

I don't own anyone and but the kids, Demophora, and the Bad guys of Demophora. I don't own the goat-wolf form from Inverloch.

The Demophora Demons and The 8 fought in battle

Amalgam fought 2 Ninja Turtles- Don and Mikey

Oeno Fought Koi

Kylix fought Kurama

Mtholis fought Hiei

Lekythos fought Leo and Raph

Pylon fought Yusuke

They all shed blood on both sides. The 8 defeat the Demophora Demons.

"You might defeat our servants but you won't defeat us." T. King says as he transforms into a Gamera.

"He's one ugly Turtle, even uglier than Raph." Mikey says.

"You will regret saying that." T. King says.

H. King also transforms into a Shark monster.

"Ok, guys Koi, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Don you take the T. King." Yusuke says. "We'll take H. King."

"Right!" Everyone says.

They fought both of them and is getting beat up.

"Great," Mikey says. "What do we do Koi?"

"We kick butt." Koi says.

"You are persistent." T. King says.

"But we don't give up." Koi says as he uses his sword to stab T. King in the stomach at same time Yusuke shoots a Demon gun blast at H. King's stomach.

"We did it." Don says. "Now turn the kids and teens back to normal."

With that said Don uses the machine and shoots it at the kids and teens including Zack, Walter, Radius, Amanuma, Rita, Chase and Lionel.

"Let's take these kids home." Leo says.

Later with Raph

"Here you go, Jimmy." Raph says.

"Thank you, Mr. Raphael." Jimmy says as ran to the door and his mom opened the door and hugged him.

With Don

"Thank you, Mr. Donatello." Chelsea says as she went up to the door and her dad open the door and hugged her too.

With Kurama

"Thank you, Mr. Kurama." Lionel says as he hugs Kurama and ran to the door and is greeted by his grandparents.

With Hiei

"Thank you, Mr. Hiei." Rita and Chase say as they ran up to door to be greeted by their older brother.

To be continued…


	10. Going Home

Chapter 10- Going Home

I don't own anyone and but the kids, Demophora, and the Bad guys of Demophora. I don't own the goat-wolf form from Inverloch

With Leo and Mikey

"Thanks You, Mr. Leo and Mr. Mikey." Mitarai and Radius says as they got in the house.

"Radius, we'll never do that again." Mitarai states.

"True," Radius replies.

With Yusuke

"Are we there yet, Yusuke?" Walter asks.

"We're here and mom isn't as usual." Yusuke replies.

"Can we eat?" Walter asks.

"Sure Walter." Yusuke replies.

With Kuwabara

"Kazuma, are you going to tell more stories about your adventures?" Zack asks.

"Which one do you want to hear?" Kuwabara asks his little cousin.

"The one where you defeat the Tiger monster."

"Byakko, I tell you a better one, on how I defeated Risho."

"Kazuma, isn't that the Dark Tournament that you lost more you than won."

"Zack!"

"Sorry."

A month later Zack, Radius and Walter go home.

"Did you have fun with your cousins, Zackary?" His mom asks.

"Yes, Mom, I did especially with Kazuma." Zack says as he thought what happen to him.

"I knew you would I'm gone next week, do you want to come back?"

"Yes, mom I do."

With Walter

"Did you have fun?" Walter's mom asks.

"Yes, mommy, I did with Yusuke." Walter replies.

"Good, I knew you would."

"You know Yusuke's nice when he wants to be but I'm glad to be his cousin." Walter says as he thought about what happen to him.

With Radius

"Have fun, son." Radius' Dad asks.

"Yes, sir and I want to go back again if I can." Radius replies.

"I'll take you back next week."

"Cool." Radius says as he thought about happen to him.

The End


End file.
